Somewhere I belong
by Headexploady
Summary: Johnny doesn't belong in Heaven, Hell or on Earth. Even though he stopped killing people, when there is a chance that he might find out why, he is willing to slaughter anyone or anything that gets in his way.


**Headexploady: **Hello again, kids! I missed ya…even though its only been a few days. Well, I hope you enjoy this story. I do not own JTHM.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a full moon with thousands of stars beaming into the night on top of Mystic Hill.

Johnny sat on the hood of his car, resting his arms on his knees, just staring into the sky. He knew it was impossible to count every last start, but for some reason on this night it seemed as though it could happen.

Johnny gazed into the sky, ignoring the small itches he would have on his head and back. Just staring. He felt a strong familiar presents behind him.

Not looking at the silhouette, he stared at those stars as he spoke. "And…just what are you doing here?"

The body walked up. "JNny…"

Johnny laid his back on the hood, staring directly at the stars and nothing else. He chuckled to himself a bit, relaxing his head on the palm of his hands. "You know, I thought I might never see you again, Devi. So what made you come look for me?"

Devi slowly walked over to him and sat on the side of the hood next to him. "Nny…I don't know why you did what you did, but I know that sitting in my house all my life isn't going to make it better. I'd rather die." She said.

Johnny didn't look at her. "That doesn't answer my question. What made you come and look for me?"

Devi laid right next to him. "Right up until you tried to kill me, that was one of the best dates I've ever had. I just need to know, did you feel the same way."

Johnny looked at her. Smirked. Then looked back at the stars. He lifted his hand and scratched a spot on his head where his hair was slowly growing back. The two thick long hairs remained dangling in front of his eyes.

The two just sat there staring at the stars. After a couple of minuets, Devi broke the silence. "Nny…I know what you've been up to."

Johnny put on a confused look. "What?"

"Well…" she takes a deep breath, "I know that you were the one committing all of those murders."

Johnny grunted.

"Nny…why?"

He sat up and put his face in his palms. "Devi…horrible guilty people deserve punishment…". Devi brushed her fingers through her hair as a nervous habit. "But I soon realized that the innocence in a child is just as precious as the innocence in a adult"

Johnny grabbed himself.

"I've been thinking lately about the ones innocent that I've killed. This wonderful nice man, I murdered a while ago. Before I even met you…umm…shit…Vargus was his name…aw man, Devi. THEN YOU! I just can't take myself anymore."

Devi looked at him in the eyes. "Listen…I've been to Heaven and Hell, and I don't belong. I don't belong alive, or dead and I have absolutely no idea why. I done hurting people. I just don't care anymore…"

"Nny" she puts her hand on his shoulder. "I don't understand…" Johnny brushed her hand off of his shoulder. "I don't expect you to. It's along story…"

Devi sat up. "I have time…"

Johnny jumped off the hood and looked over at the city. "Yeah, well I don't…come on, I'll drive you home…or where ever, because you probably don't want me to know here you live…"

Devi got into the car with him. Johnny must of read her mind, because she really didn't want him to know where she lived. She got dropped off at the bookstore and she said she would walk the rest of the way. Johnny wondered how she managed to walk up the mountain.

Johnny shook his head and turned the car around.

"Hmm…what a beautiful night," he thought. "I should drive around a bit."

Johnny drove around the city. It was a beautiful night, and he loved to be out. Lately, he was willing to take strangers as company.

He came across a cemetery. He was just driving by, but he realized how many people were buried there in his name. "Fuck…" he said to himself as he drove himself into the graveyard.

It was dark. He never even knew his victims names. This was hopeless.

Johnny became pissed at himself for even driving in. He began to growl as he couldn't even see the road on the way out. Finally, he came across three teenagers around 18 and 19 around a grave. Johnny parked the car and watched the show.

The three were standing over a grave they had dug up, with some torches going. The one with long black hair raised his arms. "ALL MIGHTY SATAN! BLESS US WITH THE POWER FROM HELL! ARISE MY DARK PRINCE!!!"

Nothing happened.

Johnny busted out laughing at the sight. He was in his car though, so nobody was able to hear him.

The bald one walked over to the one saying the chant. "Maybe we need to sacrifice a virgin…" They both glared at the third one who was playing Tetris on his cell phone. The bald one ripped his phone out of his hands and snapped it in half.

The man with long brown hair (the Tetris guy) pushed the bald man. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

The bald one and the one with long black hair rushed up the man with the long brown hair. They pinned him down by the throat and slit his neck.

Johnny screamed to himself. He was laughing, squirming and couldn't sit still in his car. He was having the time of his life.

The bald one knelt down to his knees as the one with the long black hair through the body of their 'friend' into the grave. The brown hair spoke. "ALL MIGHTY DEVIL! WE GIVE YOU A VIRGIN SOUL! PLEASE BLESS US!"

The ground started to shake. The grave pit burst to flames. Rising from the darkness was Satan himself.

Johnny nearly shat himself.

The devil was tall and powerful. The brown haired one bowed down. "JOHNNY C.!!!" he screamed.

The bald man muttered to himself. "Who the fuck is that?"

The devil stopped his show and began to walk upon the world. "Johnny, its me. Senior Diablo. Please come out of that car, I must speak with you at once."

Johnny stepped out of the car and walked up to him. "Mr. Satan, what the hell are you doing here?"

The brown hair stayed bowed. The bald one stood up. "Hey! We were the one who summoned you! We didn't even know that fruity bastard was there!"

Diablo looked at Johnny. "Give me one second, I figure you might enjoy this."

He turned around and glared at the kids. "You summoned me?"

The brown haired stood up all proud like. "Yup!"

The devil smiled. "YOUR SOULS WILL SURLEY BURN!" he screamed as he snapped his fingers. The two caught on fire. Johnny giggled a little watching them. "psst…Johnny…your gonna love this part…" Diablo said with a giggle. He snapped his fingers again and their dead friend rose from his grave. He punched on his 'friends' slicing their throats causing them to die.

Johnny slowly started to clap. "Thanks for the show." he said with a smile

"Well that's not important right now, Johnny. I'll tell you what's important. The only reason I even decided to rise from their ritual is because I sensed your presents. As I've told you once before, you don't belong here. You don't belong in Heaven, Hell, on Earth, or in any type of anything what's so ever."

Johnny smirked. "I've given up on searching for where I belong, I don't belong anywhere."

The devil smiled. "You know, ever since you gave up killing people, the people coming through the gates of Hell became a lot less. Also, they seemed different from the particular ones that you have killed and I figured out why. It's because you don't belong here on this Earth."

Johnny laid back on the hood of his car, as he did on Mystic Hill. "Then where do you suggest I go?"

Diablo crossed his arms. "Look, Johnny. You do not belong anywhere. You do NOT BELONG ANYWHERE! AT ANYTIME!" he said. "sigh look Johnny, I know why you don't belong…"

Johnny sat up. "Why? You have to tell me!"

The devil shook his head. "I can't."

Johnny grabbed him. "WHY THE FUCK NOT!?!?!"

Diablo said his words again. "I can't tell you, Johnny!"

Johnny grabbed him tighter. "YOU HAVE TO, YOU SICK FUCK!"

Senior Diablo snapped his fingers and he disappeared in flames. Johnny fell to his knees punching the ground. Even though Diablo was gone, he could still hear his voice. Saying "I can't tell you, but I will tell you this…maybe you should stop feeding that wall, then find out."

Johnny's eyes shot open.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Headexploady- **So what do you think? Should I continue?


End file.
